Periodic inspection of the components of a vehicle is beneficial, for example, for identifying needs for unscheduled maintenance or repairs. Commercial vehicle operators are typically required to perform daily, pre- and post-trip inspections of components such as brake systems, fuel systems, warning lights, tires, and the like. Timely and accurate inspections can help reduce fuel consumption and prevent breakdowns on the road, thereby preventing increased costs and losses.